Holy Honey
by captaincartoon123
Summary: While searching for a certain old friend, Pooh, Tigger, Piglet and Rabbit bump into an old enemy. Actually two old enemies. If you watched the new adventures of Winnie the Pooh, You'll remember Stan and Heff. Gee. Wherever Pooh and pals go, they always find unexpected adventures. This is my first Pooh fanfic so i hope you like it as much as i like the title character & his pals.
1. Chapter 1: A Discovery

Holy Honey

While searching for a certain old friend, Pooh, Tigger, Piglet and Rabbit bump into an old enemy. Actually two old enemies. If you watched the new adventures of Winnie the Pooh, You'll remember Stan and Heff. Gee. Wherever Pooh and his pals go, they always find unexpected adventures.

Chapter 1: A Discovery

One Day, Winnie The Pooh the teddy bear and his friends Christopher Robin the human, Tigger the tiger, and Piglet the pig were walking in the 100 hundred acre. Piglet had found something interesting and he wanted to show his friends. The trail to the interesting thing started at a small tunnel. Pooh brought a pot honey because he was hungry. He and Tigger asked Piglet so many questions. "What is it? Is it a giant plate of waffles? How did you find it?" said Tigger. Piglet answered Tigger's questions in the same order he asked them. "It's a surprise." "Oh boy. I like surprises." "No it's not a giant plate of Waffles." "Aw nuts." "And One day during a blustery day I was holding on a picture and the wind current blew me though this tunnel and I landed at something amazing." "Wowie." "Well let's go see what you found." said Christopher Robin. He pulled a flashlight out of his shorts pocket. "Where did you get the flashlight, Chris e fur?" said Tigger. "My mum lent to me." He replied and turned the light on. "Piglet can you please take my pot of honey for me?" said Pooh. "Okay, Pooh." said Piglet. "Thanks." said Piglet. "You're welcome." said Pooh. He, Christopher and Tigger got down on their knees and so The little boy, his teddy bear, his tiger and his pig were crawling through. "Gee this is really a long tunnel." said Christopher Robin. "You sure have a good grip Piglet." "Yeah, I could hardly believe it myself." said Piglet who was pushing Pooh's honey pot. Finally they reached the end of the tunnel. When they got out, Christopher Robin turned off his flashlight. "Watch your step. There's a big mud puddle down there." Piglet warned. Tigger came out last in a funny way that he popped right into the others and they all tumbled right down the hill and into the mud. When they got down there, Pooh's pot was stuck on his head, Piglet was stuck on Pooh, Tigger was spilting out mud and Christopher Robin's school uniform was all muddy. "Aw, Tigger. Look what you did to my uniform." He said. "Sorry." said Tigger. "It's all right. It's machine washable." said Christopher Robin and he pulled Piglet off Pooh. "Thanks, Christopher Robin." said Piglet. "Anytime, Piglet." "And thanks you for taking my pot for me." said Pooh. "Oh it was nothing." said Piglet. "Now can you get it off my head?" he said. They continued on their way. They dunked Pooh in a nearby river to make his pot less sticky. And he foated away in the pot! Luckily They got him out of the river just in time and the pot came off. "Are you okay, Pooh?" said Piglet. "Even better, Piglet. I'm clean." Then the others jumped into the river. (Well Christopher Robin and Tigger jumped in. Piglet didn't go in because he didn't want to drown. So After a quick "Think Think Think" Pooh took his honey pot, filled in with Water and placed Piglet in it. (not bad for a bear with very little brain, eh?)). Then they continued on their way. At last they reached the thing Piglet wanted to show them. "Whoa." said Tigger. "Wow." said Pooh. "We'll I'll be darned. I don't believe it." said Christopher Robin. It was owl's house.


	2. Chapter 2: Where's Owl?

Holy Honey

While searching for a certain old friend, Pooh, Tigger, Piglet and Rabbit bump into an old enemy. Actually two old enemies. If you watched the new adventures of Winnie the Pooh, You'll remember Stan and Heff. Gee. Wherever Pooh and his pals go, they always find unexpected adventures.

Chapter 1: A Discovery

One Day, Winnie The Pooh the teddy bear and his friends Christopher Robin the human, Tigger the tiger, and Piglet the pig were walking in the 100 hundred acre. Piglet had found something interesting and he wanted to show his friends. The trail to the interesting thing started at a small tunnel. Pooh brought a pot honey because he was hungry. He and Tigger asked Piglet so many questions. "What is it? Is it a giant plate of waffles? How did you find it?" said Tigger. Piglet answered Tigger's questions in the same order he asked them. "It's a surprise." "Oh boy. I like surprises." "No it's not a giant plate of Waffles." "Aw nuts." "And One day during a blustery day I was holding on a picture and the wind current blew me though this tunnel and I landed at something amazing." "Wowie." "Well let's go see what you found." said Christopher Robin. He pulled a flashlight out of his shorts pocket. "Where did you get the flashlight, Chris e fur?" said Tigger. "My mum lent to me." He replied and turned the light on. "Piglet can you please take my pot of honey for me?" said Pooh. "Okay, Pooh." said Piglet. "Thanks." said Piglet. "You're welcome." said Pooh. He, Christopher and Tigger got down on their knees and so The little boy, his teddy bear, his tiger and his pig were crawling through. "Gee this is really a long tunnel." said Christopher Robin. "You sure have a good grip Piglet." "Yeah, I could hardly believe it myself." said Piglet who was pushing Pooh's honey pot. Finally they reached the end of the tunnel. When they got out, Christopher Robin turned off his flashlight. "Watch your step. There's a big mud puddle down there." Piglet warned. Tigger came out last in a funny way that he popped right into the others and they all tumbled right down the hill and into the mud. When they got down there, Pooh's pot was stuck on his head, Piglet was stuck on Pooh, Tigger was spilting out mud and Christopher Robin's school uniform was all muddy. "Aw, Tigger. Look what you did to my uniform." He said. "Sorry." said Tigger. "It's all right. It's machine washable." said Christopher Robin and he pulled Piglet off Pooh. "Thanks, Christopher Robin." said Piglet. "Anytime, Piglet." "And thanks you for taking my pot for me." said Pooh. "Oh it was nothing." said Piglet. "Now can you get it off my head?" he said. They continued on their way. They dunked Pooh in a nearby river to make his pot less sticky. And he foated away in the pot! Luckily They got him out of the river just in time and the pot came off. "Are you okay, Pooh?" said Piglet. "Even better, Piglet. I'm clean." Then the others jumped into the river. (Well Christopher Robin and Tigger jumped in. Piglet didn't go in because he didn't want to drown. So After a quick "Think Think Think" Pooh took his honey pot, filled in with Water and placed Piglet in it. (not bad for a bear with very little brain, eh?)). Then they continued on their way. At last they reached the thing Piglet wanted to show them. "Whoa." said Tigger. "Wow." said Pooh. "We'll I'll be darned. I don't believe it." said Christopher Robin. It was owl's house.

Chapter 2: Where is Owl?

Pooh, Tigger, Piglet and Christopher Robin couldn't believe. They were in front of the house of their friend Owl. "It's Owl house." said Pooh. "What's it doing here?" said Tigger. "I don't know." said Piglet. "Gee it's been a while since we last saw him." said Christopher Robin. "Yeah." said Tigger. "Do you guys remember that day?" "Yeah." said Pooh.

_Flashback_

Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit and Christopher Robin were at Owl's door. Pooh knocked on the door. Owl opened the door. "Why, Hello Pooh Bear, Tigger, Christopher Robin, Piglet, Rabbit." He said "Hello Owl. Why did you want us to come here?" said Pooh. "I'm going away for a while and need someone to watch my house." said Owl. "Where ya going?" said Piglet. "I'm going to visit my cousin twice removed in Japan." said Owl. "Oh it's nice there this time of year." said Rabbit. "Yes. Well, Here's what I need you to do while I'm gone" said Owl giving them a list. "Don't worry. We'll take good care of the old nest." said Tigger. Rabbit nudged him in the arm. Tigger fell off the deck and bounced right back up. "Hoo-Hoo-Hoo!" he said. Rabbit nudged him again. "Excellent. I shall see you all in a couple weeks or whenever the gold coins I found run out." And with that, Owl flew off. "Okay, Owl. We'll be here waiting."

_Return to present Day_

"Yeah." said Pooh. "He still isn't back yet. What's taking him so long?" said Christopher Robin. "Maybe he's already back and we just don't it." said Tigger. "Let's go find him." said Piglet.


End file.
